


One Final Goodbye

by SweetSourInsanity



Category: Death Note
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourInsanity/pseuds/SweetSourInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiras facing death alone, when a figure appears... perhaps he's not as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but I thought I'd put it up anyway

Death

He lay on his back, pain shot through his chest with every breath. Blood seeped from his wounds and trickled down the metal steps, proof the god of the  
new world was soon to fall.

What an end... he thought, staring out the dirt stained window and out into the cloudy sky above. I pictured this many times, but it was never like  
this... I was never alone.

A breeze flew through the narrow hall, picking up his hair and blowing it from his eyes.

...perhaps he wasn't alone.

Wether it was his loss of blood, a trick of the light, or both, Kira didn't know. After all, it seemed appropriate that he was in his company at the end  
of all things.

A figure stood at the fallen god's feet, his hands resting in his pockets, his back slumped and his bare toes playing with each other as they always did.

"You seem a little under the weather, Kira-kun. Are you alright?" The figure asked, his voice a dull melody on the wind, removing his thumb from his pocket  
and drawing it to his mouth.

Kira's heart twisted in discomfort at the way the figure said his name. Only he could turn that proud title into a bitter, painful insult.

They stared into each others eyes, grey met brown, caught in battle of will both were determined to win, for neither liked to lose.

The figure sighed and shook his head.

He moved to Kira and sat at the step by his head, his legs tucked casually under him.

"I can't help but wonder what you were planing to do, Kira-kun" the figure said, tilting his head slightly to the side and gazing at his curiously. "When you finally succeeded to rid the world of evil, what would you do then? Rule over this new world?" He shook his head. " No, that's so childish of me. For you to eliminate all evil, you would have to eliminate every person on the planet, after all, no man is innocent. That was your vital mistake, Kira-kun. You might not of seen it, but I did, and Near did. In your mission to create a better world, you yourself became what you hated most... you became a monster, Kira. A demon."

How dare he!, Kira thought, I could have been a god, I could have been king! He has no idea what he's talking about. His vision slowly became more foggy, his breaths hardened and shallower then before.

"I could have been a criminal." the figure said suddenly, playing slowly with the bottom of his pant leg. "An exellent one at that. I could have been a magician, an acrobat" he turned to Kira sharply, "An FBI agent. But I didn't. I became a detective. Thinking about what you could have been... what you might have been is pointless."

"...I hate you Kira." The figure said, gazing silently out the old window like Kira had done minutes and minutes ago.

For a second, Kira stopped. Stopped moving, stopped thinking, stopped struggling to breathe. His mouth fell open and tears filled his eyes. Why did the figures words hurt so much? Why did they make every thing stop, and yet force them to go on?And the answer was simple. Because the figure had been his friend. In life they shared a twisted path, a path that they both thought they walked  
alone, to smart for others to relate to, to smart for them to understand. And the truth was... the figure had been his first true friend. The figure stood suddenly, turning his back to the dying boy, he walked away.

Kira's eyes widened in fear.

"No...-" he tried to say, but the words would not leave his mouth, all that came was a hollow grown.

The figure stopped. He turned.

"Does Kira-kun have something to say?" he asked.

"... Please... " he begged, his voice strained and croaky, his watery eyes staring pleadingly at the figure. He tried again. "... Please... don't... leave..."

The figure turned, painfully slowly, and returned his dead gaze onto the fallen god.

"Is the might Kira-kun afraid of death?"

He didn't have time for this. His vision was blurring, his body numb... it was almost time.

"...Please... Ryuuzaki..."

The figures dead eyes flashed in recognition and Kira swore he could saw some form of emotion stir behind heavy hooded eyes. The figure walked slowly over to the near dead boy. He returned to his previous position.

The two sat in silence as fatigue slowly took control of his mind a body, the sound of his blood, flowing down the cold steps and his shallow, choked breaths echoing off the old hall walls.

"...Do you ever regret it?"

Kiras eyes widened in surprise. The figures face was down, studying the steps below. His voice was silent, almost fearful, and even in the deserted hall, Kira strained to here it.

Kira turned away. Did he? The figure had been his enemy, the one threat to his dream of a world with out evil. The figure was a necessary sacrifice on the road to a better world, the road to Kira's world. Every thing he'd said, every thing he'd done, it had all been an act, and the figure had done the same.

He closed his eyes. No... it was the end... no more acts... no more lies...  
only the truth.

His world spun as his breathed his last breaths.

"...yes...every day... "

The figure turned and looked him in the eyes. Then he smiled. A true, honest smile. A smile that held no lies, no acts, a smile that held only truth. Bright eyes shone out from under dark hair and his happy melodic voice carrying on the wind.

"Goodbye... Light-kun..."

Light smiled. Because the figure spoke truth. He hated Kira yes, but not Light. Because Light and Kira were different. And because Light was his friend. His vision blurred.

"...goodbye...L..."

His world went black.

~End~


End file.
